Lazo de Amor
by TributeFan1
Summary: One-shoot. ¿Qué pasaría? Si Katara se hubira visto afectada por el rayo de Azula que lanzo hacia Aang... como podría vivir Aang con lo sucedido y lo más importante, aprenderá a creer en los milagros...


**One-shoot "Lazo de Amor"**

Pov. Katara  
-Aang!- grite con todas mis fuerzas sin saber qué hacer para ayudarlo.

Él estaba sufriendo mucho y yo no sabía qué hacer, solo me desesperaba cada vez más; comencé a llorar fuertemente, eran lagrimas mezcladas con tristeza y odio, odio que se convirtió en furia cuando empezó a escuchar lar risas de Azula. No entendía como esa maldita podía burlarse de nosotros después de lo que había hecho, no lo soporte más y descargue todo mi enojo.

Comencé a correr hacia Aang quitándome a todos de encima a como diera lugar, verlo ahí tirado era horrible y entre más me acercaba a él, más me enfurecía.

Cuando por fin llegue a donde estaba lo único que puede hacer fue tomarlo con fuerza entre mis brazos y llorar; quería estar cerca de él y que nada lo dañara, lo mire directamente a los ojos y me di cuenta de que aún estaba vivo pero muy herido, recordé que había guardado un poco de agua de la tribu agua del norte que tenía propiedades curativas muy fuertes; sabía que si no la usaba moriría y cuando la idea de no tenerlo más junto a mi llego a mi cerebro mi corazón se contrajo y fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de que lo amaba como a nadie en el mundo pero no lo había comprendido hasta ahora que estaba a punto de perderlo y si no me apuraba en sacarlo de aquí tal vez sería demasiado tarde.

Mis pensamientos eran tan fuertes que no me di cuenta cuando llego Sokka sobre Appa, estaban aquí para salvarnos, subí a él con Aang aun en mis brazos e inmediatamente cuando estuvimos a salvo comencé curarlo mientras repetía una y otra vez en mi mente que esto funcionara.

Pov. Aang  
Tres días después…  
-Vamos Aang, por favor despertar hay algo que debo decirte- dijo una voz impaciente frente a mí.

Había estado inconsciente durante un tiempo, no sabía cuánto pero si había logrado sentir como alguien me visitaba, cuidaba y hablaba conmigo.

De pronto comencé a abrir los ojos, estaba confundido pero al ver a Katara sonreí y me senté en la cama con dificultad.

-Hola Katara, ¿dónde estoy?- dije con un gesto de dolor.

-En un barco rumbo a la Tribu Agua del sur, estuviste inconsciente tres días después del accidente, ¿lo recuerdas?- explicó con tranquilidad.

-Sí y también recuerdo que me salvaste la vida; gracias Katara no sé qué haría sin ti- dije volví a sonreír.

Pov. Katara  
Escucharlo darme las gracias acostado en esa cama tan débil pero al mismo tiempo sonriendo al hablar me hizo perder el control y besarlo con amor y ternura, tratando de expresarle todo lo que sentía por el aun si el no sentía lo mismo.

-¿Qué fu…- trato de hablar pero fue inútil ya que lo interrumpí.

-Te amo Aang, te amo como a nadie en el mundo y pase lo que pase no quiero perderte nunca- dije y después me quede callada.

-Katara… yo también te amo y perdón por ser un tonto al no tener el valor para decírtelo antes pro ahora que lo sabes quisiera que nunca te alejaras de mí- dijo Aang con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Siempre voy a estar contigo, pase lo que pase- dije para después abrazarlo.

Pov. Aang  
Al día siguiente de que Katara me confesara lo que sentía, trate de caminar y salí de la habitación buscando a alguien hasta que me topé con Sokka quien se veía… triste aunque no entendía porque.

-Aang, me alegra que ya puedas caminar- comentó.

-A mi igual siento que me estoy recuperando, de casualidad has visto a Katara desde ayer no va a verme- le dije mientras veía hacia todos lados.

-¿De que estas hablando? Katara ya no está aquí- afirmo.

-Pero si ayer estuvo conmigo, ¿a qué te refieres?- replique confundido.

-Sé que es muy rápido pero hay algo que debo decirte… Aang, Katara esta… muerta- dijo con dolor.

-Es una broma verdad, ella estuvo todo el día conmigo ayer- dije llorando –esto no puede ser posible-

-Por favor cálmate, debió ser un sueño porque ella ya no está- Sokka casi gritaba.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte, apenas podía hablar.

-Esa noche en Ba Sing Se cuando Katara estaba sanándote, Appa seguía recibiendo ataques de Azula y uno de sus rayos le dio a ella, no pudimos hacer nada… al instante, ella… murió- después de eso solo se quedó callado.

En ese momento mi mente se puso en blanco, no comprendía nada, si ella había estado conmigo porque ahora Sokka me decía que estaba muerta y porque no la había visto en todo el día; mi cabeza daba tantas vueltas que lo único que hice fue gritar y llorar.

-Cómo pudieron dejarla morir, debieron hacer algo, era tu hermana y ahora simplemente a no está- dije desesperado.

No lo soporte más y corrí, mi cuerpo se contrajo a causa del dolor pero no me importo y seguí hasta que llegue a mi habitación, en cuanto entre cerré la puerta con seguro.

No quería que nadie me molestara me sentía tan confundido, tan débil y sobre todo tan culpable, repitiendo una y otra vez en mi mente que no había sido capaz de protegerla, que por mi culpa había muerto y que era un estúpido por no haberle dicho de mis sentimientos antes. Poco a poco fui tranquilizándome y comencé a comprenderlo todo, acepte que Katara se había ido y que ya no la vería más pero estaba convencido de que el día que estuvo en mi cuarto no había sido un sueño.

Seis meses después…  
-Hoy es el día en que conmemoraremos al Avatar por haber logrado la paz en el mundo, gracias Aang por terminar con esta horrible guerra- aclamo Zuko en la ceremonia.

Yo solo sonreía, saludaba y a veces hablaba. Estaba feliz de que al fin terminara todo pero en mi corazón sentía que había algo que me faltaba para estar completo, Katara; aun la extrañaba y me dolía su muerte como el primer día.

En la pequeña fiesta que Zuko había organizado para todo el equipo Avatar, todos parecían divertirse excepto yo que opte por salir al balcón.

-Aang…- dijo una voz que reconocí al instante.

-Katara eres tu- dije mientras me acercaba a la voz.

Pude notar que en frente de mí se formaba una silueta azul, era ella pero en forma de espíritu.

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado y me arrepiento de haber hecho nada por salvarte- comencé a decir impaciente.

-No te preocupes Aang, paso lo que debía pasar, solo he venido a decirte que debes superarlo debes luchar ya que aunque tú no me veas yo siempre estoy junto a ti incluso cuando duermes y te juro que nunca te dejare solo, te amo y así será por siempre - hablo con tranquilidad.

-Te Amo y lo hare por todo la eternidad…- dije y después todo se volvió nublado.

…..

Desperté agitado, sudando y desesperado pero me tranquilicé cuando sentí los brazos de Katara rodearme.

-Todo está bien, solo fue un sueño- repetía una y otra vez.

-Lo sé pero fue muy real, gracias amor por estar siempre conmigo no quiero perderte nunca- dije y después la bese.

Había tenido ese sueño otra vez, en el que ella moría; para mí eso era ya solo un recuerdo y una lección de vida ya que ese día en el que todo terminaba mágicamente yo había despertado con Katara en Ba Sing Se y si eso un hubiese sido así mi vida seguiría sin sentido.

No sé muy bien quien había logrado o porque había ocurrido pero lo agradecía cada día ya que con ello pude darme cuenta de que nuestra vida es como un lazo de amor que no puede ser cortado por nadie, que soporta incluso la muerte y que duraría por toda la eternidad.


End file.
